Ironforge Airfield
The Ironforge Airstrip is an airfield located in a high mountain valley northwest of the dwarven capital of Ironforge. It consists of a series of dwarven structures, a landing strip with a number of planes, and an inactive gryphon roost (no gryphon master). In the same valley, there is a frozen lake to the south of the Airstrip. The southwestern tip of this lake has a cave from which Frostmane Trolls skirmish with Ironforge dwarves on the lake itself. From the inactive gryphon roost one can walk up to the mountain’s summit (where there is an Ironforge flag), or down to a dwarven mountain farm overlooking Menethil Harbor. Quests The Airfield is involved in all the repeatable Alliance quests ([http://wow.allakhazam.com/search.html?q=alliance+needs+more The Alliance Needs More ...]) from the Ahn'Qiraj War Effort event. As you can see, the Dun Morogh Airfield is mentionned in the Objectives: : Bring 20 Materials to NPC at the airfield in Dun Morogh. Note: There is no mention of the Airfield in the non-repeatable ones and the description does not match the Location on the ones linked. It can be supposed that the Ahn'Qiraj War Effort Quests were originally planned to be at the Airfield (Flying the goods over would make sense) but have been moved to Ironforge for unknown reasons. Access You can see this area on some flightpaths from Ironforge, such as the Ironforge to Menethil Harbor flightpath. There are currently two known ways to get to the Ironforge Airstrip. One requires a Noggenfogger or some sort of slowfall and speed, and the other takes a little more time but is simpler. # Standing at the graveyard outside of Ironforge, use a method of slowed falling (such as a Noggenfogger Elixir, Parachute Cloak, or the mage spell Slow Fall), as well as a speed booster (such as sprint or a mount). From the graveyard, jump east, parallel with the cliff wall to your left. The airstrip area, as well as the peak of Ironforge Mountain, will be accessible from the snowy hill where you land. # Go to the Loch Modan end of North Gate Pass. Behind the tree to the north is a ravine, that with simple jumping can be followed north and then west into the mountains, and then due west, to the Airstrip. This approach is demonstrated in this video (still live as of November 24, 2006). Reasons for existence Many people believe that the airport is intended to be a future addition to the area of Dun Morogh, a hub for quests. This may indeed be possible, the airport could easily be altered to be accessed from Ironforge or Dun Morogh, and there are many NPCs that could be used as quest-givers. Another theory is that the airport is merely designed to be a decorative piece of landscape to liven up Flight Paths over the area. Many other flight paths feature similar decoration, from simple camps or ruins to larger pieces such as the popular Dancing Troll Village. This would make sense as the airport contains a number of features you would not expect to see in an area that is readily accessable- the perpetual fight between the Trolls and Dwarves, the hunter pet trainer applauding the dancing guard and the Dwarven pilot crying over his aeroplane. See Also *Old Ironforge Category:Zone:Dun Morogh